The present invention relates in general to protection apparatuses used during surgical procedures, and in particular, to a surgical mask barrier apparatus which is used in cooperation with a conventional surgical respiratory mask. The apparatus serves to prevent hazardous liquid material such as (HIV) infected blood, among other potentially hazardous body fluids which typically splatter onto, or otherwise come in contact with, a surgical mask, from passing through a conventional surgical respiratory mask, which could then in turn enter the wearer's body through contact with the skin or be inhaled into the respiratory system of a wearer. Situations where individuals may come in contact with or be exposed to such infectious fluids range from invasive surgical procedures to dental procedures, and even include conventional everyday health care situations.
Historically, surgeons and all other operating room personnel have utilized respiratory masks made of a fibrous substantially porous material which were designed to prevent particulate matter emanating from the wearer of the mask from passing through the surgical mask and contaminating the patient, and at the same time, were intended to allow both oxygen and carbon dioxide to pass through the surgical mask during normal breathing by the wearer. While several of such conventional surgical respiratory masks have been designed to restrict the passage of very minute particulate, and to minimize fluid passing through the mask, few, if any, have been designed to completely prevent the passage of fluids. While use of a substantially non-porous protective mask was not previously crucial to protecting operating room personnel, such is no longer the case. Even though conventional surgical respiratory masks may reduce the likelihood of particulate being able to pass through the mask's material, few, if any, prevent fluid from passing through the mask due to either capillary action or suction applied to the surgical mask as the result of normal respiratory action of the wearer. The recent isolation of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) in blood, together with other potentially hazardous body fluids, has necessitated that surgeons, other operating room personnel and health care professionals at large, be protected from infectious fluids and material emanating from the patient to the maximum extent possible. The potential for transmission of such infectious fluids is additionally present in the dental environment and accordingly protection may need to be given to dental office personnel. In spite of the existence of the (HIV) virus, as well as other infectious diseases which may be transferred by splattered blood, few, if any conventional products utilize a substantially non-porous shield, yet alone a surgical mask barrier apparatus which is used in cooperation with a conventional respiratory mask, which permits normal respiratory action by the wearer, and at the same time, provides for maximum protection from the splattering of potentially infected body fluids.
Conventional masks typically absorb contaminated liquid, such as blood splattered thereon during surgical procedures, as well as moisture which accumulates during normal breathing by the wearer of a surgical mask. The absorption of blood and the like thereby increases the potential for transmission of infection as normal capillary action of the mask and liquid splattered thereon causes the contaminated fluid to be transported therethrough, which may in turn, enter the wearer's blood stream through open cuts on the face which often result from shaving, abrasions upon the gums or through the wearer's respiratory passages.
When a conventional surgical respiratory mask accumulates moisture and becomes moist or wet, the potential for absorption and transmission of infectious material escalates. A wet mask may cause infectious or carcinogenic particulate matter which may otherwise be trapped by a conventional mask to pass through the mask via the accumulated moisture which serves as a transport mechanism. Accordingly, particulate and liquid on the surface of the mask may penetrate the fibrous construction of the mask and may enter into the wearer's system.
If an excessive amount of accumulated moisture forms upon the conventional mask the wearer will typically experience difficulty in breathing due to blockage of the mask. Such blockage will typically cause the wearer to exert more force during breathing to overcome the reduced airflow, which will in turn create suction forces upon the mask in addition to the normal capillary action of the mask and draw the contaminated liquid and particulate matter through the mask. Accordingly, the likelihood of contaminated particulate and liquid entering into the wearer's system is dangerously increased.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a surgical mask barrier apparatus which can be used in cooperation with a conventional surgical respiratory mask which can effectively isolate and protect the conventional respiratory mask from potential absorption of fluid which may be contaminated, and in turn, greatly reduce the potential of particulate migrating and remaining in and upon the conventional surgical respiratory mask, all of which will prevent the infectious material from entering into the wearer's system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical mask barrier apparatus which can detect when excessive amounts of accumulated moisture have condensed upon, or near the conventional surgical respiratory mask during cooperating use with the surgical mask barrier apparatus, so as to prevent potentially dangerous absorption into, and through, the conventional surgical respiratory mask.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a surgical mask barrier apparatus which facilitates ease in breathing during cooperating use with a conventional surgical respiratory mask, and which can notify a wearer, or an observer, of potential breathing difficulties, through the use of a carbon dioxide absorption packet which changes color upon exhaustion of its absorbing capabilities, and which can be seen through the external surface of the apparatus.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide a surgical mask barrier apparatus which is ergonomically designed so as to facilitate comfort during functional use and cooperation with a conventional surgical respiratory mask.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a surgical mask barrier apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, so as to induce those working with potentially hazardous fluid during surgical procedures to use such an apparatus.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.